You're invisible to me
by Pavaroglee
Summary: Kurt est aveugle depuis peu. Il doit ré-apprendre a vivre et il sait qu'il ne le fera pas seul. FICTION EN ARRET DEFINITIF.
1. never mind

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement. L'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination et de mon adoration pour Klaine, enjoy!

**rating**: Il deviendra peut-être M par la suite.

* * *

><p>Personne ne savait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. La vérité c'est qu'il était terrifié et terriblement seul. Cela faisait maintenant une longue année que le jeune Hummel était devenu aveugle. Quand il avait voulu aider son père à la soudure d'une des voiture, celui-ci avait refusé de porter les lunettes de protection parce que cela le décoifferait... Il se sentait si bête vis-à-vis de ça que maintenant, il ne voulait même plus entendre parler de voiture et tout ce qui s'en approchait. Il avait dû quitter ses amis, son Glee Club, son lycée pour être transféré dans une école spécialisé pour les jeunes aveugles. Il se retrouvait souvent devant une table ronde, il le savait puisqu'il fonçait toujours dedans avant de pouvoir trouver sa chaise. Il soupirait et essayait, il se forçait voir quelque chose, une silhouette, une image. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir encore voir de quoi avaient l'air ses vêtements, ses cheveux qu'il coiffait toujours avec soin ou encore son magazine préféré : Vogue. Une perle salée quittant ses yeux maintenant gris, il tourna légèrement le visage vers la voix qu'il entendait, une voix d'homme. Il entendait vaguement une autre voix, plus basse, plus jeune que celui de son professeur qui restait souvent avec lui et qui était son avis, déjà assez âgé. Il avait juste compris qu'un certain "Blaine" serait son nouveau soignant personnel. Il en avait eu déjà eu 4 et toutes ces personnes avaient abandonnées... Kurt n'avait maintenant aucune joie de vivre, il n'avait même plus le coeur à chanter tant sa vie était triste. C'est pourquoi elles avaient fini par aller voir ailleurs, aider des personnes qui en avait vraiment l'envie et le besoin. Il soupira avant d'entendre ce Blaine et son professeur venir ses cotés :<p>

- Kurt ? Je te présente Blaine. Ce ser..

- Je sais qui il est et non je ne veux pas de lui.

Blaine retint son souffle plusieurs secondes dès qu'il fit face l'ange en face de lui. Ange parce que sa peau blanche, son visage fin et son corps svelte lui faisait penser l'un des leurs. Il su cet instant qu'il devait l'aider, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. C est pourquoi il attrapa la main froide du châtain et de lui assurer.

- On ne se connait pas encore, mais je.. Je sais que tous les autres ont fuit mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire pareil. Crois-moi.

Kurt soupira et tourna légèrement le visage vers la personne qui lui parlait. Il ne savait pas si c'était le ton rassurant de sa voix, la chaleur de sa main ou encore ce message plein d'espoir mais Kurt avait envie d'y croire. C'était peut-être trop rapide, trop récent mais Kurt en avait besoin. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres rosées de Blaine, son officiel nouvel assistant.


	2. misunderstood

Comme à chaque nouveau départ avec un nouvel assistant. Kurt devait subir une sorte « d'entrevue » avec monsieur Anderson. Des fois il se demandait s'il n'avait _ne devait_ peut-être pas accepter son aide à celui là. Il était peut-être très gentil, _mais_ il était très collant. Il s'était rencontré dans la matinée, et durant toute la journée, il n'avait cessé de lui demander toutes les deux minutes s'il allait bien, s'il ne voulait pas s'asseoir, ou boire quelque chose. Kurt trouvait ça adorable au début mais là c'était vraiment trop.

Chez Blaine, Kurt était assit sur le canapé sans bouger. Sans même dire un mot. Blaine avait tenu à le ramener chez lui pour qu'il fasse une pause. Il avait traversé le lycée pour ensuite aller faire un bref tour dans le parc. Si fatiguant ? Non, pas du tout. Kurt trouvait même ça stupide. Il commençait vraiment à douter de ce cher monsieur pot de colle comme il l'avait surnommé.

- Tu veux quelque ch..

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa _phrase_ que Kurt se leva d'un bond afin de pouvoir se tourner vers le bouclé qui était derrière lui depuis un bon moment.

- Je suis aveugle Blaine, pas incapable ! Hurla Kurt avant de marcher au hasard.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû… Le pauvre garçon se prit les pieds sans le tapis et tomba sur ses genoux.

- Merde ! Cracha le jeune homme en colère. Ça c'est de ta faute !

Alors que Blaine courra vers lui, les mains de Kurt le poussèrent. Kurt n'a pas besoin d'aide, Kurt Hummel sait se débrouiller tout seul. Pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Alors qu'il se redressa, il soupira bruyamment avant de prendre sa longue canne blanche et de chercher la sortie. Mais où comptait-il aller ? Il n'était pas chez lui et à cet instant il aurait voulu se cacher, s'enfuir plutôt que de se ridiculiser ainsi. Il était en détresse, il avait besoin d'aide. Mais il ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait pas être le faible. Il ne le pouvait pas simplement parce qu'il était Kurt Hummel. Il s'était fait la promesse de jamais faillir, de ne jamais plier sous le poids des épreuves et échecs. Mais il jouait maintenant sa santé et sa vie. Il capitula et baissa mollement la tête en marmonnant de bref excuses.

- Je suis désolé.. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure.

En effet, le pauvre Blaine n'avait rien demandé lui, il voulait simplement aider. Et se prendre ce genre de remarque le blessait quelque part. Il s'approcha de kurt avant de lui répondre d'une voix plus froide que d'habitude :

- C'est rien, mais crois moi Hummel, on va avoir du chemin à faire !

Il regarda le châtain avant de sourire tristement. Il souriait car même après ça, il le trouvait adorablement mignon.

- Aussi, ça te va bien le rouge ! Surtout aux joues !

Le bouclé ria dès qu'il vit la grimace boudeuse de châtain. Kurt ne le trouvait pas si mauvais que ça finalement. Après tout, il voulait juste l'aider, non ? Oui bon certes il faisait des blagues qui laissent à désirer mais bon. Ça peut le faire. Pensa-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui lui parlait.

- Tu peux me raccompagner chez moi ?

- Tu n'aimes pas mon chez moi ? Ricana Blaine avant de saisir ses clefs de voiture.

Le brun saisi le bras de Kurt avant de le guider à travers son appartement afin de pouvoir ramener le jeune Hummel chez lui. Une fois dans la spacieuse voiture du plus âgé, Kurt posa ses mains afin de pouvoir examiner la voiture de plus près. Cuir. Sans hésitation se dit-il. Son goût pour la mode l'aidait souvent dans des situations pour celle-ci. Avant, il créait presque ses vêtements en ajoutant de telle ou telle matière, un vrai petit styliste en herbe. Le trajet fut étrangement calme. Aucunes blagues, aucun rire. Le son calme de la respiration de l'autre se faisait entendre et apaisait curieusement l'air. Au moment où la voiture se stoppa, Kurt se redressa dans un sursaut. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était endormi. Dormir devant quelqu'un, son assistant, non mais quelle idée ! Il saisi rapidement sa canne et ouvre la portière non sans mal. Une fois a l'extérieur, il tendit la main vers la droite et toucha l'arbre, l'arbre qui lui assurait qu'il était bien près de chez lui. Il entra le code qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Avant de disparaitre du champ de vision de Blaine qui lui, tenait à rester là jusqu'à ce que son petit protégé ne soit en sécurité chez lui.

- Tu verras Hummel. Un jour je pourrais voir à travers cette armure, je le jure. Se dit-il à lui-même avant de faire demi-tour.

Même pas une heure après, les deux jeunes hommes étaient chez eux. Ils pensaient à l'autre. Savoir de quoi demain serait fait, quel autre remarque pourra sortir Kurt ou quel mauvaise blague fera Blaine ? Qui sait ?


	3. insecure

Le jour suivant, Blaine avait accompagné Kurt à ses cours. La matinée était passée plus ou moins vite. Blaine ne quittait jamais Kurt d'une semelle, il était encore perdu et malgré qu'un an ce soit écoulé depuis son accident, il était encore fragile.

Kurt ne savait pas trop, du moins il n'avait pas d'idée. A quoi pouvait ressembler Blaine ? Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il se demandait ça, il venait à peine de se rencontrer tous les deux. Kurt ria de lui intérieurement avant de tendre les bras pour pouvoir trouver une table.

Ne bouge pas, je vais te donner ton livre, lui murmura Blaine avec un sourire.

Kurt hocha la tête et posa ses douces mains sur la pochette lisse de son livre de français. Ce n'était pas un livre comme les autres.. Celui-ci était en braille, comme tout ceux qu'ils avaient du acheter pour son nouveau lycée. Il ouvra le manuel avant qu'une autre main ne se joigne à la sienne pour trouver la bonne page. Kurt sentit ses joues virer aux rouge et il perçu un petit rire amusé, mais tendre. C'était Blaine sans doute.

- Ce n'est que moi. Tu avais passé une page de trop... L'assura Blaine.

- M-merci.

Blaine profita du moment où Kurt faisait glisser ses doigts sur les pages pour l'observer. Kurt avait le buste toujours droit, la tête toujours haute et les yeux souvent ouverts. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Pas beau ni mignon, vraiment magnifique. Mais sous ce bouclier froid et peu rassurant qu'il s'était forgé, Blaine savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il se devait de découvrir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça lui prendrait et il savait encore moins si Kurt le laisserait le découvrir... Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une main frêle qui cherchait une des siennes.

- J'ai fait tomber mon crayon... Souffla Kurt.

Le ton de sa voix était brisé, comme ci il venait tout juste de faire quelque chose de grave. Comme ci on venait de lui dire qu'il serait enfermé a vie. Kurt se sentait si mal de sa situation, il se sentait si bête. Avant, il n'avait besoin de rien ni personne. Kurt Hummel était indépendant et savoir qu'il dépendait maintenant d'une autre personne, ca le tuait.

Plus tard dans la journée, les cours étaient finis. Et Kurt devait rentrer chez lui. Il avait un appartement seul. Seul ? Pas vraiment. C'était un appartement fait sur mesure et il y vivait depuis plusieurs mois. Tout était à commande vocale et il avait un bipper qui lui permettait d'appeler les secours ou ici, Blaine. En parlant de Blaine, il avait tenait a raccompagné toujours Kurt a son appartement. Même si Kurt lui assurait que ce n'était pas la peine, Blaine voulait être sûr de sa sécurité.

Une fois sur le palier, Kurt ouvrit la porte a l'aide sa voix avant de pénétrer a l'intérieur et de se tourner maladroitement vers l'homme derrière lui.

- Tu...Tu veux peut être boire quelque chose, Blaine ?

Blaine eu un frisson qui lui caressait le dos quand il entendit Kurt prononcer son nom pour la toute première fois. Il balbutia avant de s'avancer doucement et d'acquiescer.

Oui oui ! Avec plaisir mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps, tu dois te reposer et...

Il fut coupé par le rire cristallin du châtain qui se dirigeait de mémoire vers sa cuisine.

- Tu sais Blaine, je ne suis pas en sucre.

Blaine soupira avant de lâcher un petit rire.

- Non c'est vrai mais tu es plus fragile que les autres.

A ces mots, Kurt se raidit avant de poser ses deux mains sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine. Fragile ? Kurt Hummel fragile ? Il savait que c'était la vérité, il était juste trop fier et soucieux de lui même pour l'avouer. Il ouvra donc le frigo et examina plusieurs bouteilles de ses mains pour enfin trouver une simple bouteille d'eau. Il se retourna et posa celle-ci brutalement sur la table avant qu'un verre en plastique ne la rejoigne. Il tourna le dos a Blaine qui lui, se rendait compte qu'il avait touché un point sensible...


	4. reality

Alors que Blaine était toujours derrière Kurt, il s'avança lentement du châtain afin de prendre sa main et de le retourner doucement face à lui. Kurt pleurait.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux avant d'entourer les hanches de l'adolescent de ses deux bras protecteur. Blaine ferma les yeux un instant, il avait peur que Kurt le repousse mais il voulait se faire pardonner. Et il se sentait bien bête. Et oui, après tout, qui offre un câlin en guise d'excuse ? Blaine Anderson apparemment. Kurt lui ne bougeait pas il n'osait pas le faire à vrai dire. Il posait juste ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis et son front contre son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et humait l'odeur qui émanait de la chemise du bouclé. Après que Blaine ai vérifié que Kurt ne pleurait plus, il s'éloigna doucement de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Kurt. Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Mais je me tuerais si un jour il t'arrivait quelque chose. Soupira Blaine.

- C'est rien. Et je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça aussi.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Le questionna Blaine.

- Hum ? Lui répondit Kurt l'air faussement curieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Kurt fit une pause de plusieurs secondes avant de faire signe à Blaine de s'asseoir. Blaine maintenant assit, croisa les bras avant de tourner de nouveau son attention vers l'homme en face de lui.

- Il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an. J'étais quelqu'un de solitaire et sûr de lui. Je n'avais besoin de rien, de personne. Ma vie n'était qu'une mascarade. Malgré tous mes efforts, je rencontrais souvent les casiers de mon ancien lycée. Je goutais souvent à leurs slushie répugnants. Mais pire que tout, je rencontrais la peur jour après jour. C'était ce monstre, ce Dave. C'est à cause de lui que je suis ici maintenant !

Kurt marqua une nouvelle pause le temps de ravaler ses larmes qui perlées au coin de ses jolis yeux gris. Il toussa légèrement avant de continuer son macabre récit :

- c'était un gay refoulé. Je le savais puisqu'il m'avait embrassé. Quand j'y repense...

Kurt fut pris d'une nausée mais il respira profondément. Reprends-toi Hummel, tu es plus fort que tout ça, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

- Il avait fait de ma vie un enfer. Déjà qu'être gay n'est pas facile, mais avec lui c'était l'enfer. C'est à ce moment que je me suis demandé ce que je voulais vraiment. Être persécuté toute ma vie où être "normal ". C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai complètement changé. J'abandonne la nourriture bio pour les fastfoods. Mes vêtements de marque pour de gros blousons marron. J'avais essayé les filles, la musique typique américaine. Ce n'était pas moi mais j'avais l'impression de faire partie de leur monde, le monde des autres. Ce monde où les gays et lesbiennes sont vus comme des monstres... Et pour finir ma métamorphose, je me suis mis a la mécanique.

Kurt se mit à rire, à rire si fort que Blaine en plissait les yeux. Blaine lui ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. Encore moins ou se mettre. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, le châtain reprit ses esprits et continua son récit :

- Un jour au garage de mon père, il y avait des vieux 4x4 noirs. Je me suis dit que je m'y collerais mais impossible pour moi de toucher à mes cheveux. C'est pourquoi j'ai soudé ce tas de fermaux qui m'a directement conduit à l'hôpital. Et me voilà aujourd'hui. Si j'ai bien comprit une chose, c'est que les gens ne changent pas, les gens sont méchant et cruelles. Maintenant je n'ai plus peur de dire que je suis gay, il a juste fallu que je perde la vue et la joie de vivre pour le comprendre.

Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, Blaine efface rapidement la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il balbutia avant de trouver les bons mots :

- Tu n'es pas seul. Tu n'es définitivement pas le seul à lutter contre ça.

Kurt ouvrit grand sa bouche car il venait de comprendre. Blaine était comme lui, Blaine comprenait très bien cette peine. Et Blaine était définitivement la personne qui lui fallait.


	5. hope

Les jours passaient et les deux hommes apprenaient toujours un peu plus sur l'autre.

Kurt lui avait fait part de son penchant pour la mode et sa totale passion pour la musique et le chant. Blaine lui était ravi d'entendre ça, il y a quelque semaines, à leur rencontre il savait que Kurt n'avais plus gout en rien et savoir que sa passion pour le monde de la musique était de retour, Blaine était heureux. Heureux de voir qu'il progressait. Certes doucement mais il progressait quand même.

Aujourd'hui, dans la salle de chant. Kurt était devant le long et brillant piano noir. Il glissait ses long doigts sur les touche sans chercher a jouer quelque chose. Il voulait juste entendre le son. Le bruit doux que faisait ce magnifique instrument. Il savait en jouer. Depuis qu'il était petit d'ailleurs. C'était un de ses nombreux talents caché ! De mémoire, il posa ses doigts sur plusieurs touches différentes avant qu'une voix paniqué ne se fasse entendre et le fasse sursauter au passage :

- Kurt ? Mon dieu tu m'as fais une de ces peur ! S'exclama le bouclé encore essoufflé d'avoir cherché le châtain partout.

Kurt ria de bon cœur avant de tapoter la place a coté lui sur le tabouret.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Quand tu m'as laissé pour aller me chercher mon coca light, je suis venu ici, sans me cogner !

Blaine souriait tendrement non sans pousser un petit soupire d'agacement. Il le trouvait terriblement adorable mais aussi terriblement beau. Ce petit Kurty comme il le nommait souvent, lui faisais souvent perdre tous ses moyens. Comment ? Grâce a ses petites blagues, grâce a son rire angélique ou encore sa mine faussement boudeuse. Blaine était attendri par tout ce que ce jeune homme pouvait faire. Et était étonné chaque jour d'en apprendre un peu plus. Il re-posa rapidement les pieds sur terre dès qu'il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix douce du jeune Hummel.

- Blaine..?

- Oui ? Lui répondit le bouclé l'air inquiet.

- A-à quoi tu ressemble ?

Les joues de Kurt prirent une couleur adorablement rose avant que Blaine ne réfléchisse a comment il pourrait se décrire. C'est vrai, après tout. Il n'avait jamais pensé à faire une description de son physique. Oui, impossible que Kurt parle de sa personnalité puisque l'a connaissait déjà, le brun en était sûr. Les mains chaudes de Blaine vinrent à la rencontre de celles de Kurt. Celui-ci frissonna avant de se laisser faire. Blaine posa les mains de son protégé sur son visage avant de sourire en fixant tendrement les yeux gris en face de lui.

- Découvre le toi-même.

Le châtain effleura la peau du bouclé si doucement que Blaine avait l'impression qu'une plume frôlait son visage. Kurt quant à lui continuait de découvrir ce visage plus ou moins nouveau, ses pouces glissant doucement sur les paupières du brun avant de finir sur ses joues. Imprimant chacune de ses courbes. Kurt souri avant de remarquer :

- J'aime bien tes joues. Elles sont toutes douce. Remarqua Kurt.

- Et bien si tu le dis.. Ria Blaine.

Kurt continua de nouveau son exploration, ses longs doigts fins glissant maintenant sur les lèvres rosées de Blaine. Kurt sentit alors son cœur battre plus fort, et un sourire s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il caressa la chair tendre de ses ongles avant de venir toucher la peau brulante du coup de son assistant.

- Wow, tu es brulant... Ajouta Kurt.

Blaine ne répondit pas, non, il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement penché en arrière. Il profitait simplement des mains de Kurt sur lui. Ces mains qui le faisaient actuellement perdre pieds. Il poussa un petit soupire de bien être qui fit rougir Kurt directement. Il allait enlever ses mains mais celles de Blaine saisissant ses poignets pour lui faire comprendre que non l'en dissuada. Il glissait maintenant ses mains dans une caresse sur le cou du brun avant de glisse le bout de ses doigts dans la racine de ses cheveux.

Kurt approcha son visage de celui de Blaine jusqu'a ce que les lèvres de Kurt ne s'écrasent doucement sur la joue de Blaine, non loin de ces lèvres. Blaine émit un rire adorable avant de saisir doucement le visage de Kurt et de l'approcher une nouvelle fois de lui.

- Si tu veux m'embrasser. Moi je préfère ici.

Il approcha doucement le visage de Kurt du sien, assez pour que leurs souffle se mêlent et ne fasse plus qu'un.


	6. danger

Les lèvres de Blaine se posèrent doucement sur celles de Kurt. A cet instant, Kurt ne savait pas s'il devait le repousser, s'évanouir _ou_ simplement profiter du baiser qu'on lui offrait. Il pensa directement que la troisième option était la meilleure. C'est pourquoi il mouvait doucement ses lèvres contre celles du bouclé, répondant à son baiser. C'était la toute première fois qu'un homme autre que ce monstre de Dave l'embrassait.

Oui mais là c'était un baiser tendre, voulu. Non pas quelque chose de forcé. Blaine quant à lui glissait ses mains sur les joues du châtain tout en laissant le bout de sa langue caresser les lèvres de celui-ci.

Kurt prit peur et se recula. Il se mit à rougir, si bien que la couleur qu'avait prit ses joues pouvaient être qualifiées d'écarlate ! Blaine confus mais surtout frustré d'avoir rompu le baiser, caressa la joue du jeune homme avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

- N'ai pas peur... Lui assura le plus âgé.

Kurt se contenta d'hocher la tête. Blaine pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt avant de réitérer les gestes précédents. Kurt entrouvrit doucement ses lèvres et …Oh. La langue du bouclé caressait doucement celle du châtain, il le fit si doucement et tendrement que l'aveugle sentit des tas de papillons voler dans son estomac, un peu comme si son cœur avait des ailes et qu'il oubliait tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Leurs respirations courtes, leurs langues se cajolant, leurs mains s'entremêlant, tout était parfait.

Parfait pour l'officiel premier baisé du jeune Hummel. Le manque d'air se faisant maintenant ressentir. Les deux hommes se reculèrent afin de laisser l'autre respirer.

- Wow… Se contenta de murmurer Kurt.

Blaine lui ria tendrement avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres encore rouge de son protégé. Kurt prit un bon moment avant de comprendre et réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer entre lui et son assistant. Il souri avant de se blottir contre son nouvel amant, ses bras encerclant le jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucunes ombres au tableau. Mis à part peut être cette ordure de Sebastian.

_Qui était-il _? Sebastian Smythe était sans doute l'homme le plus mauvais de toute cette école. Il était comme Blaine assistant pour aveugle. Ayant craqué pour le bouclé il y a quelques mois, Sebastian avait laissé tomber. Il ne le trouvait d'ailleurs plus si sexy et excitant qu'avant. Il voulait quelque chose de… différent. C'est pourquoi sa nouvelle cible n'était autre que Kurt Hummel.

Quand il allait entrer dans la pièce et qu'il vit son petit chouchou se faire embrasser, il n'avait pas éclaté de rage, il n'avait pas non plus couru vers eux pour les séparer. Il avait juste fait demi-tour avant de se murmurait à lui _même_ qu'il l'aura un jour ou l'autre, et qu'il le veuille ou non. Le seul obstacle entre lui et le jeune Hummel était cet imbécile de Blaine comme il le surnommait souvent. Il fallait la jouer fine, et surtout, faire ça vite avant que son petit favori ne s'accroche à ce bouclé.

Il fallait donc qu'il l'éloigne doucement, ou qu'il passe directement à l'attaque. Choix difficile se dit-il avant de se diriger vers une des salle de classe. Enfin, sa salle.

C'était vraiment effrayant, sur le mur recouvert du tableau qu'on pouvait rabattre, un tas de photos, texte, dessin sur le jeune Hummel. Il était un peu comme une obsession, quelque chose qui le rendait fou à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, mais serait-il capable d'en supporter plus ? Son doigt glissait sur une des photos de l'aveugle tandis qu'il riait intérieurement de sa futur victoire qui sera d'après lui «grandiose».

Blaine avait vu Sebastian à coté de la salle mais il n'en avait prêté attention. Si seulement il avait su tout ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de ce Sebastian. En parlant de lui, il était difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait car il restait toujours impassible, sans expression. Son coté charmeur lui arrangeait pas mal de fois la mise.

On ne savait plus différencier le bon du mauvais, mais… Pouvait-il être bon ? Allez savoir.


	7. perfect

Une petite semaine était passée depuis le moment ou Kurt et Blaine s'était embrassés. Il ne l'avait dit à personne car il ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant. Surtout que rien n'était officiel entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Aujourd'hui, Blaine avait emmené Kurt dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. Pourquoi ? Certainement pour faire plaisir à son petit protégé qu'il ne quittait maintenant plus du tout.

Kurt avait dormi chez Blaine et aussi l'inverse. Rien ne s'était passé et rien ne se passera. Même si Blaine se rinçait l'œil régulièrement sur le corps de son bien aimé, il ne voulait rien faire qui pourrait blesser le plus jeune. Kurt ne perdait pas de sa personnalité, c'est pourquoi malgré son amour naissant pour Blaine, il ne laissait paraitre ses sentiments que très peu. Lui Blaine avait peur de jamais dire assez au châtain qu'il l'aimait, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Il lui assurait sans arrêt que jamais il ne le laisserait, jamais il ne pourrait se séparer de lui maintenant. Et c'était bien la vérité. Suite à une chute dû au manque d'attention du jeune Hummel, il s'était fait une légère blessure à la tête qui lui avait quand même couté quelques nuits à l'hôpital. Et bien évidemment, Blaine n'avait pas était prévenu sous la demande de Kurt. Quand Blaine l'avait apprit grâce à un de ses collègue, il hurla si fort sur le pauvre aveugle que celui-ci se mit à pleurer. Il avait bien eu le temps de se faire pardonner et ce n'était maintenant qu'une histoire ancienne.

Kurt était en face de Blaine qui lui se perdait dans ses yeux gris. Ils n'étaient peut-être plus « vivants » mais Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient magnifiques.

Il caressait le dos de la main de son amant de son index avant d'enlacer leurs mains ensemble. Dans toute sa carrière d'assistant, jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme Kurt. Quelqu'un de calme et posé, quelqu'un qui sache si bien contrôler ses émotions pour ne jamais s'écrouler. Il était presque en admiration devant le châtain qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Après avoir savouré leur diner, Blaine raccompagna Kurt à son appartement, le déposant comme à leur première rencontre face à la porte de son immeuble. Il lui vola un baiser avant de rentrer chez lui.

Kurt entra le code avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du couloir menant à la porte de son appartement. Sa canne blanche rasant le sol, il butta contre quelque chose. Il s'approcha doucement et fonça dans une personne, un homme apparemment…

Sebastian était face à lui. Mais dans la tête du châtain, Blaine était resté ici pour lui faire plaisir ou simplement pour avoir le plaisir de le raccompagner. Seulement il faisait fausse route. Il posait sa main froide sur la joue de l'homme en face de lui avant de faire plusieurs pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas son Blaine, c'était un inconnu. Il glissa discrètement sa main dans sa poche où se trouvait le bippeur de secours que lui avait donné Blaine à leur rencontre, il actionna le bouton avant de frissonner en sentant la chaleur du corps de cet homme s'approcher de lui de plus en plus.

- Qui est-ce... ? Tenta timidement l'aveugle.

Aucune réponse. Aucun bruit. Juste une main tiède glissant le long de sa joue.

* * *

><p>Je diffuse les chapitre quand je le peux, je n'ai pas de date ou chréno précis. 9 Chapitres sont écrits pour le moment et il y en aura d'autres. Pour le fait qu'ils soit court, ce sera<strong> toujours<strong> comme ça. Sur ceux, enjoy (: !

~ Margaux.


	8. let me protect you

Sebastian jubilait de sa situation actuelle. Seul avec l'aveugle de ses rêves. Dans sa tête, une sorte de feu d'artifice car à ses yeux, il avait gagné comme il l'avait prévu depuis le début. Kurt était à lui. Disait-il intérieurement avant de partir dans un rire sadique.

Kurt quant à lui n'osait pas faire un geste, il espérait juste que l'appel qu'avait envoyé son bippeur arriverait vite au destinataire.

- N'ai pas peur, laisses toi aller... Murmura Sebastian à l'oreille de sa proie.

Kurt ne répondit rien, il pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure, malgré sa peur qui le tiraillait maintenant de part en part. Il devait être fort et attendre Blaine, son Blaine. Il plissait donc les yeux quand il sentait les doigts de l'homme en face de lui caresser sa joue.

Blaine été rentré chez lui, tranquillement. Mais depuis qu'il avait reçu le bip d'urgence de Kurt, Il était entrain de rouler à toute vitesse vers l'appartement de son amant, en manquant plusieurs fois de se tuer sur la route. Il s'en fichait totalement. Là, il pensait juste à Kurt et il s'imaginait des scénarios impossibles.

Et si Kurt était tombé ? Et s'il avait fait tomber quelque chose sur lui ? Et si… Il y en avait des tas des comme ça mais il ne voulait pas partir dans des choses trop dramatique. Il s'arrêta devant l'appartement du jeune homme, se garant complètement de travers. Il se lança dans une rapide course mais quand il fit face a la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son cœur se brisa en deux.

Kurt embrassant Sebastian. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. En réalité, Sebastian embrassait Kurt et il lui avait fait jurer de se laisser faire, sous peine de faire du mal à son Blaine. Kurt pleurait. Il pleurait parce que si Blaine venait à apprendre ça, jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner…

Kurt ne voulait plus se laisser faire et encore moins se laisser embrasser par ce je ne sais qui. Il plissa donc les yeux et poussa l'homme en face de lui, le faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le jeune Hummel fouilla dans sa poche et appuya je ne sais combien de fois sur son bippeur mais ça ne servait à rien.

Blaine qui était resté là à regarder la scène, avait rapidement entré le code de la porte pour pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment mais aussi et surtout pour venir au secours de son Kurt. Il comprit alors que Kurt était innocent dans cette affaire, et il fallait maintenant s'occuper du cas de Sebastian.

Blaine poussa un cri quand son collègue s'était jeté sur le pauvre aveugle, le faisant s'écrouler sous le poids bien trop important de l'autre homme… Kurt gémit un court instant de douleur avant d'essayer de se relever.

La rage qui habitait en ce moment Blaine était totalement indescriptible. Il s'approcha de l'homme en face de lui avant de lui empoigner le cou sans mal. Il serra ses doigts autour de sa gorge avant de lui cracher d'un air furieux, les yeux dans les yeux :

- Approches le encore une fois et je te fais la peau, c'est clair ?

Sebastian hocha la tête sans rien dire. Après que Blaine l'ai lâché pour qu'il puisse enfin respirer, il prit la fuite. Blaine tourna son attention vers Kurt qui était resté par terre à pleurer. Le bouclé se laissa tomber sur ses genoux afin de pouvoir être a la hauteur de son amant encore sous le choc.

- C'était qui ce...monstre ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

- Un salop. Oublie ça, je t'emmène chez moi...

Le brun aida le châtain à se relever avant de l'emmener directement dans sa voiture. Maintenant il ne laisserait plus Kurt seul, et encore moins à son appartement. Du moins, il ne le laisserait plus pendant un bon moment ! Le trajet fut silencieux, tellement silencieux que le jeune aveugle s'endormit paisiblement. Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à son protégé avant de se garer doucement face à son appartement. Il ouvrit la portière du jeune homme qu'il aimait avant de glisser son bras sous ses genoux pour le porter. Il était si léger qu'il avait l'impression de porter une plume. Une magnifique plume du nom de Kurt Hummel. Il entra rapidement dans son appartement, déposant avec délicatesse l'ange sur son lit.

Blaine avait passé sa nuit à regarder Kurt dormir. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui échapper à tout moment, c'est pourquoi il voulait s'imprégner de lui, avoir son image parfaitement dessiner dans son esprit. Blaine, n'étant pas invincible contre la fatigue pour autant, s'endormit lui aussi dans les bras de son amant.

* * *

><p>Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre a vos reviews... Promis je le fais pour ce chapitre !<p>

Sinon, a partir de maintenant je dois reprendre l'écriture de la suite et avec mon emploi du temps de fou, je pense que ce sera plus long...

Sinon, nous pouvons toujours blablater sur tumblr ou twitter ( voir description )

Voilà voilà ! With love ~ _Margaux_.


End file.
